1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for stabilizing vertebra bodies of the spinal column.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such stablizing devises have screws that can be threaded with thier threaded portion through the vertebra pedicles of adjacent vertebra bodies and have a stabilizing rod connecting the screws wherein a clamp is positioned between each screw and the rod.
It is easily understood that the spinal column is subjected to extremly high forces. The stabilizing device must be suitable to recieve these forces and to transmit them.